


A Hundred Years from Now

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Hawke and Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Years from Now

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/a-hundred-years-from-now)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/a-hundred-years-from-now))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **I’m Not Calling You a Liar** / Florence and the Machine

 _I love you so much,  
_ _I’m gonna let you kill me_

02. **Your Protector** / Fleet Foxes

 _As you lay to die beside me, baby_  
_On the morning that you came  
_ _Would you wait for me?_

03. **Glory Box** / Portishead

 _Through this new frame of mind_  
_A thousand flowers could bloom  
_ _Move over and give us some room_

04. **Terrified** / Anna Ternheim

 _No one makes me free like you make me_  
_I speak my mind, I’m honest and I’m cruel_  
_I lay out my cards, I’m a joke, I’m a fool  
_ _But the beast in me sleeps oh so peacefully_

05. **The Weight of Lies** / The Avett Brothers

 _The weight of lies will bring you down_  
_And follow you to every town  
_ _‘Cause nothing happens here that doesn’t happen there_

06. **All My Mistakes** / The Avett Brothers

 _I can’t go back_  
_And I don’t want to_  
_‘Cause all my mistakes  
_ _They brought me to you_

07. **In the Sun** / Joseph Arthur

 _I was caught in between_  
_All you wish for and all you need_  
_I picture you fast asleep  
_ _A nightmare comes you can’t keep away_

08. **I Will Follow You into the Dark** / Death Cab for Cutie

 _If there’s no one beside you_  
_When your soul embarks  
_ _Then I’ll follow you into the dark_

09. **Out of the Walls** / Tom McRae

 _The shadows are on the march  
_ _I can’t fight them all_

10. **Crestfallen** / Smashing Pumpkins

 _And all I ask you_  
_Is for another chance  
_ _Another way around you_

11. **Cosmic Love** / Florence and the Machine

 _Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
_ _So I stayed in the darkness with you_

12.  **Resistance** / Muse

 _If we live our life in fear_  
_I’ll wait a thousand years  
_ _Just to see you smile again_


End file.
